Red and Purple
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: After the whole Shredder incident Donnie sees his his brother in a different way than he did before...Raph can say the same, but he won't admit it. Based on 2014 movie. Also has a very jealous Don. Raphael/Donatello turtlecest. Rating may go up.


**I am so happy. I finally saw TMNT...I have to say IT IS THE BEST MOVIE I'VE EVER WATCHED. Yes, I am very satisfied, so satisfied that I have to write ****a story based on my favorite characters! If you haven't read my old bio my faves are none other than Donatello and Raphael! I gotta say I ****give the makers tons respect! Well here's what I ****got so far!**

**Chapter 1: Favorite**

"Raph please...don't touch that." Don swatted the hand away from the computer. The red hooded turtle rolled his eyes playing with other materials in the lab. Donnie had to scold him every now and then but at least he wasn't as bad as Mikey when he helped in the lab.

Don pouted at the thought of Mikey messing up his lab...again. He swore to never let the orange hooded turtle back inside because of the orange crush drink accident. The drink spilled all over his laptop and workstation, the violet hooded turtle had enough of his messes and eventually kicked him out.

Since then (a week ago), Mikey had been bothering Leo more and more often. It was kind of a switch from their usual; Mikey would hang with Don while Leo and Raph would throw verbal fights. Now it was Don and Raph in the lab while Leo and Mikey would watch movies.

April would come by almost daily to talk about her day at the work. She would be entranced by the turtles, their lives, and how they functioned as a family. Later she became a part of the family...their big sister. (Raph didnt like the sound of that even though she techinally is the oldest)

"Aye, Donnie? Snap outta it." Raph snapped his fingers but it was useless. Donnie was caught up in one of stupid daydreams again leaving Raph back in reality.

_They were trapped in the hands of the Shredder. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey, their blood being drawn, their lives slowly ending. Don mentally crying for help wishing __that he had his brave bother with him. _

_...Raph_

_Donnie wanted to see his brothers face one last time...just one last time before he finally croaked. It was all over. All that training they had done didnt help them at all. They were defenseless. Locked like animals that were meant to never be freed. Oh gosh, what about his father? Splinter would be heartbroken. They didn't fight as much as they should. The violet hooded turtle turned to his two brothers tiredly. They were going to die._

_Raph...he wanted to hear the other teen snarl or growl as he was used to but the red one wasn't here with them. Don closed his eyes, they were like weights on his face. His older brother murmered something beside him. _

Sacks stopped talking smiling at the leader. "What was that? Come on say it again. I want to hear your voice

_Leo had shouted. "For what__?!" _

_Donnie couldn't h__ear after that ,however, the sound of Raphael met his ears. Fighting for his family. His head which was lowered raised to see Raph's expression of sorrow and anger. Donnie gave a small smile. Raph did come back for him, but the name the red hooded turtle said made Don's head droop in sad__ness. _

_"Leo!" Raph cried running towards the blue turtles__ cell. _

_Donnie couldn't help the hurt feeling that toyed his heartstrings. He could a __hear a faint banging on the glass shield. "DONNIE!" April cried. "WHAT DO I DO?!" the girl was on the verge of tears. _

_"Adrenaline..." _

_He was able to speak telling her what to do. His energy began to rise along with his brothers. They were back! Better than ever. He was hyped that he forgot about his sorrows that he was able to help fight._

_ However when things got back to normal, Donatello began to think more about what happened__. Why did Raph go to Leonardo first? Why hadn't he called the others name? Why had he only called Leo's? _

"Don!" Raph snapped. Donnie got out of his daydream looking around confused and dazed. "What's gotten into ya four eyes?"

Don looked at Raph with a small smile. "Nothing."

His mind began to wonder again.

_"I just want you guys to know that I love you! I LOVE ALL YOU!" Raphael admitted. It was another life and death situation for the five. This time it could've been their end, all started concede their ways. "The reason why I push you is because I LOVE YOU." _

_Raph's eyes stared at his brothers and April. Then they closed shut waiting for an impact that never came. Cue the awkward moment of realization that they lived and Raph just admitted to loving his b__rothers. Awk-ward. _

Donnie smiled, pushing his glasses back up to his eyes. Raph did love him...the same love he showed the rest of his brothers. "I've been working on a bike." he said after some moments of silence.

Raph shrugged uninterested. "So? Is it for April?"

The voilet hooded turtle shook his head. "Its not the same bike you are thinking about."

The red hooded turtle raised an invisible brow. "What ya mean?"

Donnie smiled. "I need you to keep it a secret." Raphael nodded wanting to know what exactly had his little brother been doing in the lab.

Smiling wider, Don pressed a button on his computer, then a part of the sewer opened up. Raphs jaw dropped comically. There lit up in the darkness was a motorcycles, a red motorcycle to be more precise.

Raphael ran over to it in aww, touching the cool metal with his finger tips. "How did you- when did you- wow." he was so lost for words that almost never happened. "This is why you are my favorite."

Dons heart beat stopped and started back quickly. Raph had no idea how much that comment meant to him. His smile showed a bit more, maybe Raph and him could spend more time in the lab togethr after all...and since he was in a good mood he'll let Mikey come back but under one condition. No orange crush drinks.

"Remember this is a secret, Raph." Don didnt need Leo to find out about this. If the leader did their would be hell. And Master Splinter would throw a fit for sure.

"Y-yeah." Raph was still entranced by bike. "Hey when you finish this maybe we could ride together?"

Donnie was going to lecture him on the dangers of going up top just to ride a bike but Raph had cut him off.

"We can ride at night. Nobody's gonna see us."

After thinking it over, Donnie nodded. Why build a bike and not ride it? Raphael gave a smile that made Don's heart melt.

_If only you knew...__At least I'm __your favorite...for now anyway._

**How was it? Too overdone? Oh who cares?! I am now an official shipper of Don/Raph! Did you like the movie! I have to give props that movie was the bomb! I hope you like this story enough to comment and fave it! And what you think about Don with glasses? **


End file.
